legend of dreams: Abandoned chapter
by andrewDG4
Summary: better version available.


Legend of Dreams Book 1: Requiem

Chapter 1: The Mistake

Enter POV Joey

It has been around a week since the events first started. Where should I start? Oh yes. First I was teleported by this mad man named Richtofen from my normal time period to the era of WWII. Due to a few tests him and a few other people did they found my DNA was mixed with an unidentified creature and gave me a few abilities… along with a few drawbacks. I can burn in the sunlight, actually that is basically it for drawbacks. Improvements for this change include improved strength, ability to hide in the dark, improved speed, and invulnerable to something called dark energy. In fact on contact with liquid dark energy I am invincible! But the liquid quickly disappears also the liquid is very very rare. Now you are probably wondering how I know about all that… well that comes to the other events. Richtofen has been making all kind of mistakes, first he teleported in the same type creature I was… which we found out was something called a nightmare. Next he teleports my two good friends Nate and Qwinton. Nate is one of those linear gamers playing things like Call of Duty or Bioshock 2, but he also plays a few RPGs. Qwinton on the other hand prefers RPGs like Skyrim or Oblivion. Me I am the adventure gamer playing things like Zelda, Metroid, and Fallout even… odd how unlike my friends I don't enjoy playing Skyrim but that's beside the point. And finally came the liquid dark energy and that is about it.

I was helping Dempsey, one of the people stuck with Richtofen, find a way out of Der Riese, where we are stuck and the name "Der Riese" is German for "The Giant" which is where they made zombies. Our objective was to see if there was a fifth model teleporter in the basement level of the complex, indicated by some file found by Takeo, another person stuck with Richtofen. The basement was close to a mixture of a laboratory with a sewer. How are we sure he isn't lying. Dempsey said in a thick American voice. I seriously don't know. I replied. Oh I got a nice idea! How about we hang him on the clock tower by his underwear if it turns out he is lying. I said with a slight tone of insanity in it. Hmmmmm long, embarrassing, and saves us the blood… I actually for once like this plan. Wait shhhh! I said quieting him down. Do you hear something? I asked but the expression on his face said it all. It's her. He said with all the hate in the world in his voice. The sound was none other than Samantha's shoes. She was the cause of all this. Where is she? Dempsey asked with a tone that said, I am going to kill that girl. It sounds like it is coming from this door. I said pointing to the door to our right. Well open it! Dempsey whispered. With plenty of caution I slowly opened the door.

Enter POV Mace

THUD! Ouch that was a bit of a surprise! A female voice said over my head. It was Namah because Lilith was to my right and whip to my left. What was THAT all about? I asked. You're uncle just teleported us to… wherever this is. I said a little confused by what just happened. Our uncle is a convict it is probably because they were spotted by the officials. Lilith explained. Whip then asked me something in his language only I understood. Where are we? I replied. Judging from the snow and the cave walls we are probably somewhere in Starfall. Oh… oh is that cold? I asked getting a sudden yet refreshing chill. Yes we should find some warmer attire. Lilith said looking about the room. I found some! Namah said opening a nearby crate. Putting on the cloths we were headed outside when at the door there was a loud explosion mixed with a pulse of light emanating from the door. Then a feminine voice sounded out. What are we going to do? It said. We are losing the war and if we don't receive a hero Demise will surely win. I have an idea! Another voice this one male and sounded really tough said. What is one of my tribe were to be that hero after all we are made out of rock. No that would not work we need someone who can use a sword. She replied. What if we find someone with dark powers and give them the power of light? Another voice, this one also feminine yet lower and in a more prideful tone. That might work but it will near to impossible finding this person. Just as the first voice was stating this another explosion went off this time however it was blue and I heard a hint of lightning in this one.

Enter POV Joey

Upon opening the door there was a flash of darkness when everything came into view there was a black hooded person. He turned his head revealing his face. What came into view was the most shocking thing ever… it was MY face! What is going on here! I yelled smashing open the door and "stomping" towards the doppelganger pulling out my trusty PPSH-41. The doppelganger then ran into the object next to him which was… the teleporter! I then ran into the teleporter with Demsey yelling for me to come back but I was to busy finding out who the hell this guy is. And that is when the teleporter activated teleporting me and the doppelganger to wherever he picked.

When we were out of the teleporter I was surrounded by… sunlight! I soon was on the floor whaling in pain because… well wouldn't it hurt if you were on fire? Well that is exactly what it felt like. But as soon as the pain came it went away when a large veil of darkness came over me. I stood up to find the impersonator standing up. If you're wondering why you're not dead yet. He said his voice a little bit more dark than my own. This field is of my doing it protects you from the sun yet lets you see outside. Why help me? I replied a little confused. Well you see… do you remember that creature that attacked you around a week ago? He asked a little excited. This told me exactly who he was and I was not at all happy about. Yes and I suddenly have an idea to who you are. I replied. YOU'RE the creature that attacked me… right? Used to be. He said with a little hatred in his expression. But because you have my DNA I am going to kill you for it! Saying that he materialized a pair of swords and jumped at me.

At the point of landing on me he hit me with the swords like claws. After that he began running and jumping around the room firing dark bolts at me. Since I had no ways of defending myself I dodged them like there was no tomorrow… because if I died there really wouldn't be for me. While he was trying desperately to hit me I was firing at him with my PPSH-41. The funny thing about this battle is that as soon as I hit him with a bullet he gave up. Why are you stopping? I asked a little confused again. You wouldn't stand a chance. He said with a hint of sympathy. I will admit it is a little boring fighting someone without a sword. Go find a sword worthy of fighting me with then find me. Saying this he swung his swords in a circle motion then disappeared… but that also made the shield disappear leaving me to burn. Once again the pain came like a punch to the face. I actually saw my surroundings though. It seems some people were watching and definitely were interested in me.

One of them noticed I was in pain and helped me by placing a sort of parasol over my head, protecting me. Boy. She began with a voice like silk. Why do you burn in the presence of the sunlight. She asked as though she has never seen a Hollywood vampire movie. My DNA was mixed with something called a nightmare. I replied thinking that she wouldn't understand. But she started whispering to the others in excitement so I guess she did.

Have you killed anything? She asked a little uneasy. Well I have killed the undead but that is about it. I replied because I have fought zombies at Der Riese. Were they innocents? She asked getting a little bit more uneasy. Well that depends what you think is innocent. I said but was soon interrupted by someone behind me. Looking behind me I found a blue dragon wearing a blue… cloak I guess. Are you saying you killed your own kind! She asked getting a little angry. They were human. I began. But… But what! She said getting even more angry. They were Nazis ok! I blurted out. They are in an army of Germans who wanted to rule the world. So they were evil. Another dragon this one red said. Yes. I said. They starved their own people just to win the war. They even used people for dangerous tests… INNOCENT people. I finished. So what you are saying is that you have dark abilities but you fight for good. The lady said. Well for survival but I would fight for the good if given the chance. I replied.

Well he seems to be telling the truth I can see it in his eyes. A third dragon said. He had gray scales and a yellow jacket. His eyes look like a fierce storm ready to fight something. He said. Well if you agree to help we will give you a few new abilities. The lady said.

I stood there thinking for a second. I accept.

A/N: So what do you think? If you have a few questions answers will probably be revealed deeper into the story. Any guess to who the girl and dragons are? Any person who is correct gets a pie. Why? Because the cake is indeed a lie. And finally R&R.


End file.
